The invention has for its objective to provide an interesting and entertaining indoor table game of skill resembling golf and suitable for playing by adults or older children. One or more players can participate. The game apparatus was inspired by man's landing on the moon and the striking of a golf ball on the moon by an American astronaut.
Each player of the game utilizes a very lightweight game ball formed of Styrofoam or similar material, or a ball constructed like a pingpong ball but in smaller size. A playing course similar to a golf course is preferably contained on a driven strip or belt running on a level table of convenient height. The target areas on the strip resembling the greens and holes of a golf course can be identified, for example, as the nine planets of our solar system. A variety of hazards can be provided between each tee and green of the strip containing the course. Each advancement of the strip to a new position presents a new tee, fairway and green to the player or players. In lieu of the movable strip, the game may be played on a suitable table having a fixed playing course.
The heart of the game is embodied in a player manipulated apparatus which is precision built for efficiency of operation, comfort for the hand and wrist of the user, and to promote a delicacy of touch in acquiring the necessary skill for successful play. The player manipulated apparatus is not a toy but rather is a precision piece of equipment whose proper use in the playing of the game can be highly entertaining while requiring attention and concentration very similar to what is necessary in the actual game of golf. The playing apparatus is constructed for use by either right or left handed players.
Various features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.